I Will Be: A Blue Diary
by tshinga
Summary: Sebuah jawaban dari Claire atas pertanyaan2 yang yang selalu terngiang di dalam pikiran Trent sejak 8 tahun lalu diutarakan dalam sebuah buku diary berwarna biru milik Claire. Semua kenangan indah yang menjadi kenyataan pahit untuk Trent. "Aku mencintainya walau itu menyakitkan, karena itulah aku ingin melupakannya" tertarik? silahkan dibaca! jangan lupa di review yaa


THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (AU),TYPO(S) and OUT OF CHARACTER (OOC)

Don't Forget to R+R please!^^

* * *

_Aku mencintainya walau itu menyakitkan.._

_Karena itulah aku ingin melupakannya.._

* * *

**I WILL BE: A BLUE DAIRY**

"Karen, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Apa yg ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Mereka akan menikah 2 bulan lagi"

"Siapa?"

"Claire dan Skye"

"Lalu?"

Karen mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna biru dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Trent

"Ini. Ambilah"

Trent mengambil buku tersebut dengan wajah yg terlihat bingung

"_Diary_? Milik Claire? untuk apa kau memberikannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin kau membacanya"

"Untuk apa? Lagipula aku sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Itu 8 tahun yang lalu. Sudahlah, aku-"

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa melupakannya?" Trent terkejut dan terdiam saat Karen bertanya seperti itu pada dirinya.

"Ti-"

"Aku tau kau belum bisa melupakannya. Aku tau kau masih bertanya-tanya, mengapa dulu ia melakukan hal seperti itu padamu. Kau masih berpikir kenapa orang itu bukan kau tapi Skye, benar?"

Lagi-lagi, ucapannya itu membuat Trent tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Karen tentang perasaannya sekarang ini.

"Karena itulah, aku ingin kau membaca buku _diary_ yang ia tulis 8 tahun lalu itu. Semua jawaban atas pertanyaanmu ada di buku itu. Aku ingin kau membacanya ketika kau sudah tiba di rumah. Itu saja, aku masih ada urusan pekerjaan, permisi"

Trent menatap buku _diary_ berwarna biru milik Claire. Ia ingin mengetahui jawabannya tapi ia takut untuk membacanya. Karena penasaran, ia langsung terburu-buru kembali ke apartmentnya.

Trent membuka pintu kamarnya dan menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur. Sambil menatapi buku _diary _itu ia berpikir, apakah ia benar-benar harus membacanya?. Ia merasa tidak ingin untuk membaca karena ia takut jawabannya akan membuatnya tambah menyakiti hatinya atau membuat ia lebih tidak bisa melupakan Claire.

Tetapi karena penasaran, ia langsung mengambil _ipod _serta _earphone_ miliknya dan duduk di atas kasur sambil bersender di tembok. Ia mulai membuka lembar pertama buku itu, sambil mendengarkan musik yang terputar di layar _Ipod_ tertulis '_I Will Be_'.

* * *

**_(Jumat, 3 Januari 20xx)_**

_Kudengar Trent ingin mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Aku senang tapi, Gray bilang itu hanya sebagai taruhan saja! Jika ia tidak menembakku dia harus memberikan uang pada teman-temannya itu!. Bagaimana aku tidak sakit hati? Sebagai seorang gadis yg berhati sensitif pasti sakitkan dijadikan barang taruhan? Apalagi dengan Trent, orang yang aku sukai-_- jadi aku meminta tolong pada Gray untuk menghentikan taruhannya._

**_(Kamis, 9 Januari 20xx)_**

_Hari ini ia meminta maaf padaku soal taruhan itu tapi ia juga berkata bahwa.. ia benar-benar menyukaiku!? Ia bilang ia menerima taruhannya karna memang ia menyukaiku! Aku senang! Senang sekali!^^ tapi aku masih belum bisa percaya padanya-_- jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk membuktikannya padaku!._

**_(Sabtu, 11 Januari 20xx)_**

_Belum seminggu saja sudah ada yang mengutarakan perasaan padaku lagi!? Aku senang tapi mengapa kali ini Gray!? Gray kan sahabat terbaik dari Trent? Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku tidak ingin ada perselisihan diantara mereka berdua._._

**_(Senin, 13 Januari 20xx)_**

_Pelajaran terakhir aku duduk bersamanya. Disaat itulah Trent ingin aku membalas perasaannya. Tapi aku bingung karna memikirkan perasaan Gray juga! Gray terlalu baik bagiku. Ia selalu memperhatikan aku lebih dari Trent memperhatikanku tapi, orang yang aku suka adalah Trent! Jadi aku masih menggantunginya._. maafkan aku Trent, Gray!:'(_

**_(Kamis, 16 Januari 20xx)_**

_Hari ini aku duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Ia menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Ia memberikanku earphone dan memutarkan lagu tersebut._

_Lagu yang sangat indah dan enak di dengar.._

_Aku bertanya padanya "apa judul lagunya?" lalu ia menjawab "I Will Be". Ia bilang lagunya sangat menggambarkan isi hatinya saat ini. Aku jadi merasa bagaimana gituu.._

_Pulang sekolah aku langsung mendownload lagunya dan kuputar berulang-ulang kali_

**_(Jumat, 31 Januari 20xx)_**

_Akhirnya Gray mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Trent bahwa ia juga menyukaiku lebih lama dari dirinya. Sesuai janjiku, jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Trent maka aku akan menjawab perasaan Gray. Tapi maafkan aku Gray, aku tidak bisa menerimamu! Maafkan akuT^T tapi kalian tau setelah ia mengetahui hal itu Trent langsung memberikanku sebuah coklat saat itu juga!:))_

**_(Selasa, 4 Februari 20xx)_**

_Ia menyuruhku untuk melupakan perasaannya._

_Ia menyuruhku untuk melupakan tentang ia pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

_Ia bilang karna ia sedang ada masalah yang sangat serius dengan sahabatnya. Jadi ia ingin kita bersahabat saja. Ya.. memang mau bagaimana lagi jika itu yg ia inginkan dan yg terbaik? Tapi ketika ia bilang masalah dengan sahabatnya, sepertinya aku tau siapa orangnya._

**_(Rabu, 5 Februari 20xx)_**

_Ya, dugaanku benar! Ternyata masalah dengan sahabatnya itu adalah Elli! Dan yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah Elli yang selama ini kuanggap orang yang sabangat baik ternyata membenciku! Elli tidak suka jika Trent mendekatiku! Saat itulah aku berpikir mungkin lebih baik untuk tidak begitu dekat dengannya._

**_(Kamis, 27 Februari 20xx)_**

_Pada hari ini aku mengikuti sebuah acara sekolah. Pada malam harinya semua orang menangis dan meminta maaf satu sama lain. Saat itulah Elli meminta maaf dan megaku salah pada Trent. Aku lega mendengarnya dari temanku tapi saat aku mendengarnya, aku juga merasa takut jika aku mendekati dirinya lagi nanti Elli akan membenciku dan memusuhinya lagi.-. hidup ini serba salah ya?.-._

**_(Selasa, 4 Maret 20xx)_**

_Skye!? Sahabat terbaikku mengatakan cintanya padaku!? Aku bingung.-. aku tak tau harus bagaimana.-. tapi melihat situasi yang terus membuatku merasa dilemma, aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya sebagai pacarku.-._

_Aku harap apa yang aku lakukan ini benar! Inilah kesempatan bagiku untuk move on dari Trent._

**_(Jumat, 7 Maret 20xx)_**

_Tiga hari sudah aku pacaran dengan Skye. Tapi hari ini aku mendengar bahwa Trent akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku lagi tetapi ia merasa curiga dengan kedekatanku dengan Skye hari ini._

**_(Senin, 10 Maret 20xx)_**

_Kudengar dia sudah melupakanku. Berita bagus bagiku, tapi mengapa sepertinya aku takut kehilangan cintanya? Kenapa aku masih memikirkannya? Kenapa ketika aku sudah mempunyai Skye, aku masih menulis diary tentangnya? Apa aku benar-benar sudah move on? Atau belum?.-._

_Hari ini juga Trent bertanya padaku, apa aku masih menyukainya? aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku sendiri tidak tau apakah aku benar-benar sudah menyukai Skye dan melupakan Trent atau belum.-. tapi yang pasti aku belum siap untuk memberitahukan pada Trent bahwa aku ini sudah pacaran dengan Skye.-._

_Aku juga sempat berpikir, apakah yang aku lakukan ini salah?_

**_(Jumat, 14 Maret 20xx)_**

_Karen sahabat terbaikku marah-marah sendiri setelah mengetahui semua yang terjadi antara aku dan Trent. Ia berkata :_

"_Jadi itu alasan mengapa kalian tidak bisa berpacaran? Jadi selama ini Elli adalah orang ketiga? Apa itu!? Benar-benar menyebalkan! Mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Claire!? Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu itu, Claire. Tapi sudah lupakanlah saja dia! Lagipula kau sudah ada Skye, kan? Sejujurnya sih.. aku lebih suka kau bersama Skye daripada Trent. Karna aku melihat kalian berdua itu lucu sekali! Kau pasti akan bahagia bersamanya! Aku yakin! Kau tidak salah memilihnya kok!"_

_Begitulah Karen sahabatku yang selalu mensuppportku. Dia anak yang sangat baik! Terima kasih ya, Karen:)))) tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Elli adalah orang ketiga pada Karen. Aku tidak berani mengata-ngatai orang seperti itu loh.-._

Trent tidak berhenti-berhenti mendengarkan lagu yang sama. Setiap kali lagu itu selesai ia putar lagi dan lagi.

**_(Kamis, 20 Maret 20xx)_**

_Saat aku sedang bermain dare-or-dare dengan Karen, Ann, dan Mary, aku harus bernyanyi untuk Trent! Itu semua usul dari Ann dan Mary hanya mengiya-iyakan saja. Tapi sepertinya Karen tidak suka. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Mungkin karna cerita yang beberapa hari lalu aku ceritakan padanya? Entahlah.-. intinya ia benar-benar terlihat tidak suka._. maaf Karen ini hanya sebuah permainan saja kok!:((_

_Pada akhirnya aku melaksanakan hukumannya. Aku bertanya pada Trent lagu apa yang ingin aku nyanyikan untuknya. Ia hanya mengatakan terserah. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang pernah ia berikan padaku, 'I Will Be'. Lagu yang ia bilang benar-benar mengutarakan isi hatinya itu._

_Aku bernyanyi bersamanya, itu sangat membuatku merasa malu bahkan ia sendiri pun merasa begitu. Aku jadi teringat saat-saat aku dengannya sebelum muncul masalah-masalah tertentu_

_Aku.. tidak! Kita.. bahagia.._

_Baiklah.._

_Aku mencintainya walau itu menyakitkan._

_Karena itu aku ingin melupakannya._

_Aku takut jika aku menjadi pacarnya Elli jadi akan tidak suka lagi dengannya dan memusuhinya lagi. Aku takut.. aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya. Aku merasa karna aku persahabatannya dengan Elli menjadi kacau._

_jadi aku memutuskan akan melanjutkan dan mempertahankan apa yang aku punya sekarang. Aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi karena sepertinya aku terkesan sangat memberi harapan padanya.-. mungkin nanti dia akan bertemu dengan gadis lain yang lebih baik dariku:')_

'_**I will be, All that you want'**_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan_

'_**And get myself together, cause you keep me from falling apart'**_

_Terima kasih telah menjadi yang terbaik untukku selama ini_

'_**all my life, you know I'll be with you forever'**_

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa bersamamu_

'_**To get you through the day, and make everything okay'**_

_Tapi terima kasih telah mencintaiku selama ini_

* * *

Trent membuka lembar selanjutnya dan ternyata kosong! Hari itu, hari terakhir Claire menulis _diary_ tentangnya.

Sakit.. kecewa.. berantakan..

Itulah yang Trent rasakan sekarang. Ia menahan air matanya yang akan membasahi pipinya. Ia terduduk lemas di kasurnya dan termenung. Betapa sulit baginya melupakan seorang gadis seperti Claire, gadis yang penuh senyum di hidupnya, yang penuh dengan tawa dalam kesehariannya, yang pernah membuat hidupnya berubah dengan penuh keceriaan.

Mungkin dulu Trent masih berpikir bahwa mereka belum ditakdirkan, tapi sekarang dia pasti berpikir mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kebahagiaan yang Claire miliki saat itu bahkan hingga saat ini mungkin adalah yang terbaik untuk Trent. Walau itu bukan karena Trent, tapi setidaknya Claire bahagia..

* * *

Maaf-maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje.  
Terus saya juga mau minta maaf kalo-kalo ada kesamaan FF ini sama FF yang pernah kalian baca atau yang kalian buat.

Kalo ada kesamaan judul atau cerita dan yang lain sebagai macamnya, saya cuma mau minta maaf.  
Maaf ya.. baik sengaja atau tidak

kritikan dan saran sangat saya butuhkan kawan^^

Terima kasih atas kemakluman dan telah membaca FF kelimaku ini.


End file.
